Edward is giving the sex talk?
by CindyCinlou555
Summary: This is another additional scene to my fan fic My Girl. Edward is giving Quil and Jake a sex talk. This takes place after Ch. 12. It just a small scene but my best friend begged me to write it. So this is for Marrissa.


Why is Edward giving the sex talk?

My Girl bonus scene takes place after chapter 12

AN: My friend asked me to write this so this is for you Marrissa. Hope it's as funny and cute as I hoped.

Thanks,

Cindy

(Quil's point of view)

This is just great. I'm on my way over to the Cullen's. Usually I don't mind being there. It took a while but I got use to the smell. These days the Cullen's are like family. But this time I would rather rip my own arms off then go there.

AS I approached the Cullen's I just couldn't believe this was happening. I'm 31 and getting a sex talk. I still remember when my mom talked Billy into giving me the sex talk. Billy sat both Jake and I down. He was pretty funny. He just said always wear protection and don't cum before she does. Then he threw condoms at us. Later that day Jake, Embry, and I blew up the condoms like balloons. I had a funny feeling Edward's sex talk wouldn't be nearly as simple as Billy's had.

Nessie opened the door laughing. "Have fun I'm going to go see Claire." I rolled my eyes. Man I love Claire but this is her damn fault. "No it isn't Quil." Edward said. Damn mind reader drives me crazy sometimes. Edward just laughed as we walked to the dinning room table. I saw Jake sitting at the table. I don't know Jake was going to be here.

"Yes Quil you and Jake both need a talking to." Edward said sitting down. "Can we just get this over with?" Jake asked annoyed as I am. "Of coarse we can." Edward said in his normal calm and extremely annoying voice. Emmett came skipping down the stairs. The whole room was shaking.

"No Emmett, I already told you no." "What he want?" I asked curiously. "Emmett and Jasper want to stay for the sex talk." Alice said from the other room. "Edward just let them stay I've already seen what will happen if you don't." Alice said as she went upstairs.

Edward rolled his eyes as Jasper and Emmett sat down too. "First Quil we need to address this playtime you and Claire had." Why does everyone keep calling it that? "I called it that because that what Claire had called it when she described it to Nessie." Edward replied to my question. Why did Claire call it playtime it sounded so weird. Edward laughed and nodded. "I wasn't here when Claire and Nessie discussed it but I saw the conversation when Nessie showed it to Jake. Then she asked him if they could have some playtime too." Oh shit I guess I'm lucky Edward didn't beat the shit out of me. How much did Claire tell Nessie?

"She told Nessie that you pleasured her." Edward said I noticed Emmett looked confused. Jake laughed and said. "Emmett he fingered her for lack of a better word." "Oh yeah I knew that." Emmett said. I thought we were like a sex addict how did he not know that? I heard Edward chuckle.

"Quil, Jake I have a question for you." Edward said to us. "Do you respect Claire and Nessie?" Of course I respect Claire damn it he thinks I don't respect her. Edward laughed and said. "Calm down boys. But you don't want to do anything that goes against making them happy right?" I decided to speak up after all this was my problem. "Yeah it was tough to keep Claire from taking my pants off." Screwed it Edward needed to see what I was up against. I let the whole night pass through my mind.

Edward chuckled and said. "And I thought Bella's hormones were bad." "So Claire's a feisty one huh." Emmett said. I looked over at him ready to tear his head off. Jasper laughed and said. "You better shut up Emmett Quil is getting ready to go off."

Edward started speaking again. "Jake, Quil you are the men and your older. Like I was with Bella you're going to have to be the responsible ones." "Emmett don't." I heard Alice yell as Edward growled. What the hell vampires can be so strange.

Emmett said. "Damn Edward not everyone wants to be a virgin when they get married." A virgin when we get married. Edward didn't want Jake or me to have sex until we're married. "Listen guys it's not that. These girls are young. I just believe you should let their hearts catch up with their hormones." That sounded fair to me. I couldn't promise that we would wait until we were married. I knew I really needed to wait until after Claire knew the truth about imprinting anyway. "Good Quil. Jake sounds reasonable I'll be here is you ever want to talk." Edward said answering our thoughts. Oh good I guess he knows we know about protection and stuff sex is over. "When your ready for sex come over and Jasper and I will give you the real sex talk." Emmett said as Edward growled at him.

The End…


End file.
